The Education Core of the NYU-ADCC provides training and education about AD in order to expand the number of scientists trained to conduct AD research and to translate information obtained by research into improved diagnosis and care of AD patients. The objective of this core is to improve the knowledge, skills and attitudes about AD of health cre professionals, research scientists, community interest groups, family members and caregivers. The ADCC is currently responsible for training fellows i geriatric psychiatry in the diagnosis and treatment of AD. Lectures and seminars, s well as tutorials and actual involvement in research protocols related to AD are available for research scientists. The Education Core also conducts regular research colloquia to foster interchange among the many disciplines involved in AD research. Members of the professional staff of the NYU-ADCC frequently lecture and provide resource information and consultation to staff members of nursing homes, day care centers, senior centers, and naturally occurring retirement communities (NORCs). Family counselors at the ADCC also disseminate information about AD to caregivers and family members both formally, through lectures in the community and informally, through interactions with ADCC counseling staff. Family counselors conduct in-service training for family counselors and support group leaders. We also produce a quarterly newsletter for patients and caregivers at the ADCC to keep them informed about the latest research on AD and on the care of AD patients at the ADCC. In the future, we will continue all these activities and will make a particular effort to increase our outreach efforts to providers of social services and health care to minority families. We will expand our efforts in education of health care professionals in the community through continuing education courses at NYU for physicians and nurses, and lectures and training modules given to social workers and case managers in hospitals and community agencies. We will educate supervisory personnel in home health care agencies and nursing homes about patient management so that they will be able to train the aids who are directly responsible for patient care. In order to disseminate information as widely as possible, we will produce an educational videotape about AD caregivers designed to increase sensitivity of health care professIonals to the needs of family members caring for AD patients at home.